candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Caramel Keep
- | characters = Rat, Minty | champion = Crunchy Keymaster | new = N/A | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very hard | previous = Candy Clouds (Episode 67) | next = Tasty Treasury }} Caramel Keep is the 68th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Thirteen. This episode was released on June 10, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Crunchy Keymaster. Due to the great number of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: Tiffi lands on the sky with the Rat using a propeller (from the previous episode). Then, Rat rides on Minty's back and gives the key to Tiffi. Finally, Minty flies off with the Rat, and Tiffi, who is responsible for taking a key from the Rat, goes inside the Caramel Keep by passing over the eaten entrance. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels Caramel Keep has seven somewhat hard-hard levels: 997, 998, 999, 1002, 1003, 1005, and 1007 and one very hard level: 1008. Level 1001 was an extremely troublesome level but now it has been nerfed. Level 1000 is also insanely hard on mobile, most likely due to different mechanics. Overall, this is a hard - very hard episode, and is much harder than the previous episode, Candy Clouds (Episode 67). |mostfun = Level 1000}} |Level type 2 = |Level type 3 = |Level #1 = 1003|Level #2 = 1009|Level #3 = 1010}} |medium = 2|somewhat hard = 5|hard = 3|very hard = 1|insanely hard = |variable = 0}} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Ep68-1.png|Episode Story Ep68-2.png|Episode Story Caramel Keep-bg Animating.gif|Background (animation) |-| Levels= Level 996 Reality.png|Level 996 - |link=Level 996 Level 997 Reality.png|Level 997 - |link=Level 997 Level 998 Reality.png|Level 998 - |link=Level 998 Level 999 Reality.png|Level 999 - |link=Level 999 Level 1000 Reality.png|Level 1000 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1000 Level 1000 Reality after.png|Level 1000 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1000 Level 1001 Reality 20150702.png|Level 1001 - |link=Level 1001 Level 1002 Reality.png|Level 1002 - |link=Level 1002 Level 1003 Reality.png|Level 1003 - |link=Level 1003 Level 1004 Reality.png|Level 1004 - |link=Level 1004 Level 1005 Reality.png|Level 1005 - |link=Level 1005 Level 1006 Reality.png|Level 1006 - |link=Level 1006 Level 1007 Reality.png|Level 1007 - |link=Level 1007 Level 1008 Reality.png|Level 1008 - |link=Level 1008 Level 1009 Reality.png|Level 1009 - |link=Level 1009 Level 1010 Reality.png|Level 1010 - |link=Level 1010 |-| Champion title= Crunchy Keymaster.png|Champion title Trivia It is because of pronunciation (pronounced as "'K'ahrahmahl 'K'eep"). *This episode contains the 1000th regular level, which is Level 1000. *This episode shares its name to the first word of previous episodes Caramel Cove and Caramel Clearing. *Its episode pathway and colour is very similar to that of Gummy Galaxy. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus's silhouette behind the hole of the gate. *This is the fifth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode continues the trend of having no text in its story. It is the 25th level in this trend. *This episode breaks the trend to have two consecutive episodes that their first and last names was taken from their respective previous episodes. *This episode breaks the trend of having no candy frogs. *After this episode is released, sound of the ingredients bring down was reset on Facebook. It had previously been absent. Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Thirteen Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Hard episodes